My friend
by Peppybigbang2
Summary: Mole gets scared in the wild wood Ratty comes to his rescue


Wind in the willows

My friend

Summary:- Mole is terrified in the wild woods especially when he bumps into the weasel bullies, he's so glad to see Rat. Rat/Mole friendship.

Chapter one:-

Mole looked at his friend in concern, he could see he was worried over Toad. Rat had told him he was fearful he'd kill himself or someone else soon. Rat had taken him in when he found out about him losing his home, he'd taught him to row and swim, and he'd been a really good friend he hated seeing his dear friend look so upset, he wanted Rat to be happy again, and to make him happy was to get Badger to talk to Toad. It was the least he could do considering he had done for him, but….Rat had said to wait until friend Badger comes to them and that the river bankers usually didn't go into the wild wood.

Mole looked up and noticed Rat had fallen asleep and made up his mind, sliding of the armchair he picked up and stacked his written poems neatly and set them on the table, then covered up Ratty with a blanket, walked up to the coat hook and put his coat and boots on.

"I'm going to see Badger for you Ratty, don't worry I'm not scared." He said in a quiet murmur.

He set of into the cold snow and marched purposefully to the wild wood, tightening his coat around him and getting his hat and scarf from his pockets. The woods was dark and scary looking but Mole was determined to see this threw. Heading straight forward past the 'beware of the wild wood' sign.

The area was covered in black trees and snow, just snow and trees everywhere. As Mole walked further and further he realised he didn't know the way to the middle of the wild wood or to Badgers house. Noises had started, footsteps and whistling where everywhere and Mole cowered down a little whimpering and said to himself over and over again how 'not scared' he was. But it was no use he was terrified and was struggling to hide it.

He started running around aimlessly trying to find any sort of shelter wishing hard that he didn't leave Ratty behind, or at least stayed while he was asleep and talk to him then. His scarf got stuck around a tree and he just threw it off trying to get away from the noises. He felt like an idiot, what was he thinking going into the big wild wood by himself. A rabbit sped past him suddenly making him jump fearfully at the unexpected movement.

"Get out! get out of here you fool!" Mole shook and looked around frantically for what freaked out the rabbit. He didn't notice the foot steps behind him, the footsteps where everywhere so he didn't notice the weasel until it was to late. Feeling a arm wrap around his neck he grunted panicking and wriggling.

"Now what's this, it's little Mole?"

"Come for a midnight stroll? Very nice very nice" said another weasel coming up beside what appeared to be the leader gripping hold of moles neck. Luckily he wasn't gripping hard enough to make him choke. "What do we do with him chief?" Whispered the weasel.

The chief smiled an evil smile and clicked his fingers, more weasels, stouts, and Foxes came out grinning and showing there teeth. Mole gulped, trying harder to get away from them, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He wished he'd listened to Ratty and not come to the wild wood. He just wanted to help his friends and it looked like it had really back fired.

Chief looked at him disgusted, "Your just a mole..a stupid Mole. Rats only friends with you because…he feels sorry for you. You don't belong here Mole. You don't belong anywhere."

Mole started shaking uncontrollably, reminding himself that wasn't true and Ratty was his friend and always will be he had no reason to feel sorry for him…well apart from losing his home but they were friends before that. Chief carried on with a mean look he knew he was getting to him and was enjoying himself. "Toads rich and has a mansion, Ratty is resourceful and clever…unlike you. What are you…your nothing."

The weasels started to shove Mole around to each other roughly and kick him, this time succeeding in making Mole cry. He was so scared, they laughed at him cruelly and shoved him on the ground making him graze his knees and cry out in pain. They kicked him over and over again in the side, stomach and back. Mole shuffled backwards and leaned against a tree closing his eyes tightly and turning his head away from them. He was sure it was all over, but then he heard a familiar voice and he was so happy and grateful to hear it.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

"Ratty!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rat shifted slightly under the blanket and sighed happily, the fire crackling and adding to his comfort. He stretched and yawned, and picked up his poems again thinking carefully.

"I say, Moley. What rhymes with…" Rat noticed Mole had gone, "Moley?"

Rat looked around his house for Mole and noticed a few minutes later that his coat had gone along with his boots. Rat closed his eyes for a moment and prayed that he hadn't done what he thought he had done. Opening the door he looked around, seeing Moles footsteps in the snow he followed them with his eyes, he gasped in horror as he saw the footsteps led to the wild woods.

Immediately he slammed the door shut again and put on his own coat and boots. Then ran to his room taking out two guns from the draws and a large club. He ran out of the door and locked the door in a rush running as fast as he could towards the wild wood. Usually Rat would have refused to go he was terrified of the wild wood, but this was his best friend. He wasn't going to leave him there he wouldn't know his way around and wouldn't be able to get back. He just hoped them weasels hadn't found him first.

Rat called Mole for what seemed like hours, he was going to give up even though there was a big chance of finding his friend in such a big place. A few minutes later Rat came to a halt, his body stiffening there was a Moles scarf in front of him stuck on a tree. Rat shook himself determined this could not mean Mole is in trouble truly not, he's just misplaced it that's all.

He unwrapped the scarf from the tree delicately and put it around his neck so he didn't misplace it. He started calling his friend again looking around the wood.

Suddenly Rat heard shouting coming from not far ahead, he went towards the commotion and his jaw dropped to see Mole surrounded by Weasels Stouts and Foxes. Rat growled, his friend was desperately trying to get away and ended up sitting against a tree and trying to protect himself, he saw red as they laughed and taunted him.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

"Ratty!" Mole called to him looking relieved to say the least. Ratty ran over and stood protectively in front of Mole holding his club in front of him threateningly. Mole had tried to stand but when noticing it hurt to much he stopped and stayed against the tree looking up at Rat in awe. Ratty backed up slowly to check on Mole and kneeled down never taking his eyes off the bully's. Telling Mole quietly to get on his back, he lifted him gently while mole wrapped his feet and arms around him, hiding his head in his neck. The weasels tried to come towards them to stop then leaving, Rat took out his pistol and aimed it perfectly towards then daring them to move.

After a minute as fast as lightening Rat put his pistol in his back and ran as fast as he could, he knew the weasels were following but did lots of confusing patterns to take them off guard. Finding a cave inside a tree full of leaves he knelt down again and pushed Mole of his back, and letting him crawl into the tree. Looking around and not seeing the weasels he crawled in after him after a few minutes of guarding the door the weasels foxes and stouts run towards the tree, Mole whined in fear and Rat grabbed him covered his mouth with his palm. 'Shhhhh..' They looked around for them for what felt like hours and then ran of in the opposite direction. Ratty sighed in relieve and took his paw from Moles mouth.

Mole hugged Ratty tightly "Oh , Ratty I was so scared you can't think"

Ratty gave him a quick hug then lifted his friends chin to look up at him at looked at him firmly "what were you thinking? I warned you not to come here."

Mole sniffed "I'm sorry….I wanted to see Badger and help Toad, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Ratty's face softened and he shook his head, "Here Moley" Rat took of the scarf and tied it back round moles neck. "There are passwords and ways around the woods you don't know yet. If you act in impulse you may find yourself in trouble" Rat explained tapping Moles nose as his younger friend fiddled shamefully with his scarf. "Now come on my friend, we need to go back before it gets darker, we can't spend the night here it's only safe for now in here."

Mole looked guilty. "Oh Ratty I'm so sorry, I'm to tired to move…."

"Alright, it's alright." Rat said "We can rest here"

Rat laid down on the leaves and closed his eyes, Mole lay down close next to him there noses touching gently and fell asleep immediately. He wasn't so scared now Ratty was here, he was his best friend and he knew he'd always there for him no matter what.


End file.
